Kim Possible in Chances Redux
by Star-Eva01
Summary: I thought it would kind of fun on my third year here, to go back and take a new look at my first story... So here it is, rewriten just a tad..


She sat at her desk, her mind wondering as she finished some odd bits of paperwork. As she signed her name to the last bit of it on her computer pad, she looked up at the wall that faced her desk. A wall that was partially covered with certificates from a variety of agencies all over the world.

The other part of the wall was covered with pictures, pictures that brought her mind back to one night fateful night over Twenty years ago…

A night where Kim Possible took a chance, a chance that changed her life.

'No,' she thought, 'that's not quite right.' That wasn't the night that had really changed her life. True, that night she had taken a chance, but the chance that she had taken that had really changed her life was done before then. A chance that was taken, not at night, but during the day. That chance had started her on the journey that was still on, that she was still traveling on. A chance that had started with so very few words.

"You're weird, but I like you."

That's were it really started… that was really the beginning.

But her mind returned to that one night, the night that she took another chance that did change things.

"And how," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

A smile started on her face as in her mind's eye she watched years past. Watched as dances, dates, traveling all over the world, and so many more things big and small played like a movie in her mind.

And as the events replay for her, her smile only got bigger and bigger as over twenty years worth of memories shone for her to see.

Twenty years worth of smiles, and laughter. Twenty years of a life that could only be described as unique. Twenty years worth pictures and memories that, although started with five words spoken from a then Four year old, the starting point that led her to where she was now was started with words not spoken from her but from someone else.

"Out there, in here."

She took another chance in her life that night, another chance that started rolling like a snowball rolling down a snow covered hill… One chance that would lead her to another, and another, and another.

'Chances are what my life has been for so many years,' she thought as she got up and moved from behind her desk to stand in front of the wall. To look at a picture that held the image of a man with blond hair and a lopsided smile. She reached out a hand and ran a finger across the picture. She looked at the picture, and then she stepped back and looked at all the pictures on the wall.

The pictures that were frozen moments of time. Here is a picture of her Mom and Dad, and shown a moment from when they were dating.

'One chance that mom took' she thought as turned to another on the wall. A picture that showed Kim with pigtails, braces, and a large smile as she stood by her mother. Guessing that it had been taken shortly after the tweebs had been born. And here was the first picture of her and Him.

She felt a tear in her eye as she looked at that picture. That one chance that she had taken, the one chance that had lead to so many more.

Pictures and pictures, pictures that were her life. And in most of them, he was there. The one that she had taken that very first chance with.

"Kimberly" a soft voice called to her. His voice.

Kim felt his touch on her arm, his loving touch on her and Kim thought again of that night and that one chance. Turning to look into his eyes, she brought her arms up to embrace him. "Have I told you just how much I love you," she asked him, "how much you mean to me?"

"Yes, you have" was his gentle reply. "More times then you will ever know. With every smile, hug, and kiss you tell me. I know." Looking into his eyes, Kim brought his head down to her, and kissed him. She could feel the love pouring out him, filling her heart and soul with a love, that until she truly looked, Kim had no idea existed. The love of her life and the love of one that is her true other half, her soul mate. And inside her mind, she heard his voice again, "_I love you Kimberly Ann Possible. I have from the first time I saw you, and I will love you for all time._"

"_I know_", she thought, "_and I love you too_". And through the link that they shared, Kim knew that he heard it inside his own mind and could feel it in his heart just as she did.

Standing there, in that room in that house, the whole world faded away for them both. Kim held her man to her, and kissed him. Kissing his soul, returning the love that he gave her to him, filling his heart and his soul as he did hers. Quietly, a light blue glow started to form around them both. Forming from their hearts and spreading slowly until the lovers were enclosed by it.

Again, in her mind but also in his, Kim heard his voice. But this time, the voice was joined with her voice forming a voice all it's own. Their voice, the voice of one soul joined has no other soul has. _I love you with all my heart and soul_.


End file.
